Happy Jack Harvest Camp
Happy Jack Harvest Camp is a harvest camp in Happy Jack, Arizona. It is very renowned because of the explosions staged by clappers and the other events that unfolded as well. ''Unwind'' Various Unwinds have been sent her to be unwound. These include Connor Lassiter, Risa Ward, Roland Taggart, and the tithe Lev Calder who was considered a special guest at the camp. Unbeknownst to the staff, a group of clappers had infiltrated the camp and were going to make a statement by blowing the place up. Description Nestled on a pine-covered ridge in northern Arizona, Happy Jack Harvest Camp is the perfect model of what a harvest camp should be, the sedating forest views give way to the breathtaking red mountains of Sedona to the west. The boys' dormitory is painted light blue, with green accents. The girls' is lavender, with pink. The staff have uniforms that consist of comfortable shorts and Hawaiian shirts, except for the surgeons in the medical unit. Their scrubs are sunshine yellow. Among the Unwinds, the harvest clinic is called "the Chop Shop". There's a barbed-wire fence hidden behind a towering hibiscus hedge—and although the Unwinds in residence see the crowded buses arriving at the front gate each day, they are spared the sight of departing trucks—those leave the back way. The average stay for an Unwind is three weeks, although it varies depending on blood type and supply and demand. Much like life in the outside world, no one knows when it's their time. However, there are exceptions. At the Happy Jack Harvest Camp, members of the band, that plays on top of the Chop Shop when kids about to be unwound are being brought in, have extended stays that can last up until the very last few moments before they turn eighteen. Tithes may also choose the date of their unwinding, given the special treatment they receive as in other camps. All things at Happy Jack are serene and gracious—but some moments are exceptions to the rule. Once in a while, a particularly troublesome Unwind is singled out and publicly humbled (paraded through the grounds for a long time while hobbled by leg shackles and constricted by handcuffs, with two Juvey-cops in front of and behind him, then was just left by the flagpole, in Connor's case) for all to see before being set loose into the general population. Invariably, that Unwind will try to rebel and, invariably, that Unwind will be taken to the clinic and unwound within just a few days of his or her arrival. It stands as an unspoken warning to every Unwind there that they will get with the program, or their stay will be very, very short. The lesson is always learned. Tithes are treated differently than the regular population in harvest camps. "Tithes" and "terribles" are the two distinctions of the Unwinds in camp. Tithes don't participate in the same activities as the terribles—which involve physical and aptitude tests to gauge the value of certain parts. The tithes don't wear the same blue and pink uniforms the terribles wear; instead, they continue to wear their white silk outfits. This separation arouses feelings of hate from the terribles for the tithes. de:Happy Jack Ernte-Camp Category:Unwind locations